Afterwards Cuddling
by WittyPiglet
Summary: Kid and Law were together and loved each other, but the also both loved one of their crew mates. Maybe Law and Penguin should have realized Kid and Killer were a package deal.


When it comes to cuddling, Kid and Law never intentionally initiate it. They'll just happen to be lying in one or the other's bed on the rare occasions they dock at the same island. It's usually after a good, hard round of breathtaking sex, though, when both are too damn tired to care about anything else but the two of them together.

The routine is always the same. They meet up and down a few good drinks together at a local dive bar, then the classic "your place or mine?", the oh so fucking good passionate that leaves one of them aching in the morning with a burning reminder of their previous night's escapades, and, then, the hushed whispers and clinging hands holding tight to their lover.

Kid places his forehead on Law's, staring into his dark eyes, his only remaining arm, lying across the surgeon's hip, hand cupping his bare backside.

This used to irritate Law, more than he would ever admit, and especially after a particularly rough round of him on the bottom. Though, when Kid refused to stop, the noirette just let him go on with it. It's not like he hated it so much anyways.

The red-haired male would then, after feeling exhaustion creeping up his body, pull back to kiss the smaller man's forehead, leaving a smeared and faint lip print, courtesy of Kid's lipstick that would more often than not hang in there during the insanity that was their kissing. Law would smile fondly, press his nude body up closer to his lover and place a searing kiss on the heated flesh of Kid's right pectoral, always the right.

How the morning went usually depended on where they were. If Trafalgar had followed Kid to the Victoria Punk, then he left before the sun rose, leaving nothing but a note, a kiss, and the occasional forgotten article of clothing. Mainly his hat or coat, giving a Kid a reason to go looking for him again. But if Eustass had followed Law to Polar Tang, which was rare, the Kid pirate would usually lounge around well into the next, not leaving till after noon at the very least.

He would wake along in Law's bed, get dressed and go searching for his fellow captain, sometimes stopping in the kitchen where someone, usually this Shachi guy, would make him something to eat. Then he was off on his search again. His lover was almost always in either the control room or a small office. Now Kid, after searching out his missing partner would sneak up behind him, grabbing him round the waist and pulling him into his large, and often bare chest. After the first few times, Law was no longer as surprised or angry. He tried often to keep working while Kid would kiss and nip his neck. He would whisper in the other's ear, asking him to come to bed and 'keep him company'. More often than not, Law gave in and would leave his important paperwork behind in favor of red locks and painted lips.

Now two of the Kid Pirates' and Heart Pirates' members, Killer and Penguin, were another story entirely when compared to their respective captains. They both loved to cuddle and hold one another tightly, cherishing the rare and brief moments they have behind closed doors on either ship or sub. There affection isn't as obvious as one would suppose, but behind closed doors they're both clingy romantics, kissing and mesmerizing flesh beneath their hands, followed by warm cuddling under the covers to keep any chill that might creep up on them at bay.

The Massacre Soldier tangles his legs with Penguin's and places his hand on the small of his back, dragging the smaller pirate closer to his chest. He slides his other arm under the Heart pirate's head, letting him rest on the bulging bicep and smiling endearingly at his lover.

Penguin, in turn, wraps his arms around Killer's torso and squirms until his head is tucked comfortably under the other's chin so he could kiss and continue nuzzling that thick neck his lover sported.

The two's relationship was about as big a secret as their captains', which wasn't saying anything at all as both Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law's romantic relationship was about as obvious as a rampaging Sea King. To everyone but themselves apparently. Anyways, this is why it was no surprise to Captain Kid when he would occasionally barge into his first mate's quarters and sea and tiny man in his bed. It was normal now and it was easier just to get used to it. It's not like anyone really minded Penguin anyways. Law was the creepy one.

Even before the captains were together, before Killer and Penguin hooked up, even before the Kid Pirates, it had always been Kid and Killer against the world. Killer was a few years older, Kid being eight and Killer 12 when they met. Due to the young a brief innocence of Kid during their adolescence, Killer always found himself needing to protect and watch over the redhead.

This led to a friendship that lasted all the way to the New World, Captain Kid and his first mate, the Massacre Soldier. Killer wasn't really as scarred as one might think, just a few claw marks down his right cheek from an animal attack when they were kids. He enjoyed the curiosity, the fear of others though.

And Kid loved him for it.

Loved him like he soon grew to love Law, but Killer fell in love with that Heart Pirates crew member and Kid, despite his hurting heart, turned his full love and affection towards his fellow captain. He loved them both and he wanted them both to be happy.

Killer still arrived at the captain's quarters at night though, when he knew his friend had had a rough day. He still climbed into bed and pulled the younger man to his chest after setting his helmet on the nightstand. This used to be completely innocent, but Kid knew better now, especially when his first mate would either bury his face in his neck or slide down the bed to do the same to Kid's own chest or stomach. He'd still kiss the flesh he found and mumble calming words into pale skin.

These moments were no longer as innocent as they seemed. Kid knew Law probably knew something about it, with the knowing looks he received often from the other, but he never said anything, was never upset at his lover's straying attention.

It was almost like he understood what Kid felt.

Almost.

The bad nights Killer arrived in his quarters turned into almost every night, even after Kid found love in a rival and even after Killer found love in a scrawny bird man. They still cared about one another to such a great degree and that would never change. Killer smiled a rare smile and kissed his captain's chest once more before dozing off. Yeah, it would never change no matter where their hearts lay.

Law was no fool, he knew of his lover's affections for the first mate, he knew someone else also held his heart in their grip, not literally like with Law's case, but he wasn't angry. He understood as he himself often shared the same bed with his own subordinate before he had even officially met Eustass "Captain" Kid. He knew of the troubling feeling of having two yank his heart in separate directions. He knew the pain of one of his them cutting of any form of intercourse because they had found someone new to share their bed with.

With Penguin, their relationship had always been physical, nothing more and nothing less. Neither would leave right after though. Law would snag Penguin and drag him closer into his embrace for the remainder of the night or afternoon. The poor bird would be unable to get free unless Law himself released the other from his death grip.

Penguin never seemed to mind though.

Even when they end up being late to a lot of things. Penguin was unaware for his captain's budding feelings even as his own started to grow, but he found solace in another. The first mate of the infamous Kid Pirates and Law was happy for him.

Even after he found himself in his rival's bed, he still loved his subordinate, still fell in love with his enemy. And….it was okay. Kid knew how he felt and he knew how Kid felt.

But what Law and Penguin didn't expect was the package deal that was Kid and Killer.

It was ...an awkward conversation held between all four of the, but Law...Law was okay with it. He loved both Kid and Penguin and, maybe, he could fall in love with the blonde too. Penguin seemed more hesitant, but he finally accepted.

They all went to the bar that night, leaving in drunken pairs. Killer with Law and a nervous Penguin with Kid. Killer was a gentle lover, much unlike his captain. He was sweet, slow and very giving. Kid had never once offered to go down on him, but he would do so if asked. Killer's face, despite the slight scarring, was very beautiful and Law found himself kissing the scar tissue as he was finally breached by the older man.

It hurt at first, but that was normal.

Even after, Killer would pull Law close, but he was aware of the other's need to breathe and space, unlike his captain yet again. Law loved Kid and his affections, but he loved this treatment as well. The blonde would then start strucking Law's own dark hair, gently carding his fingers through the short strands and lulling him into a rare deep sleep.

In the morning, waking sore and alone, Law found himself wondering into the galley of the Punk Victoria. Heat greeted him with a knowing smirk and Law knew he was just about to mention him and the captain as Law sat when Killer came around the corner, two mugs of coffee in hand.

He set one before Law and leaned down, pressing his masked face to Law's head, as if kissing him good morning. The surgeon's face heats up and Heat effectively shut his mouth as Killer soon took a seat next to his new lover. This was….good. Law liked this. He really liked this.

Penguin was beyond nervous as he watched his captain and lover boyfriend leave him alone with Eustass Kid. He wasn't necessarily against the idea that the two Kid Pirates had approached them with, but that doesn't mean he was eager for it either. He was just nervous as he stumbled and led a drunken Captain Kid to the submarine.

Penguin had always been used to gentle touches, by both his captain and his lover. Neither were ever rough with him and Penguin relished in the sweetness of it all.

Eustass Kid was different from them in bed, way different.

Penguin was tossed onto his bed, soon covered with a large mass that began to leave trails of kisses and lipstick marks along his collarbone and clavicle, down towards his stomach. Kid didn't waste any time and Penguin was a writhing mess on his fingers, crying and beginning for more, and Kid obliged.

Penguin was a mess when Kid finally rain out of stamina a good couple rounds later. He was aching and sore, covered in lipstick, cum, bite marks, and bruises that had already began to form on his hips and thighs.

But he also felt good and thoroughly fucked like never before.

Penguin had whimpered when Kid pulled him close. The captain placed his hand on Penguin's hat, which had surprisingly managed to stay on during the thorough fucking, and slowly slid it from the other's head, revealing the shockingly white locks underneath.

The Heart pirate blushed and Kid kissed his head. He pulled the other as close as he could, crushing him against his chest and fell asleep as if he had never been awake in the first place.

When morning came around, Penguin had to squirm from the large arms holding him so he could shower and get this gunk off himself. He didn't expect the red-haired man to join him, nor did he oppose.

Penguin was beginning to really enjoy this package deal.

The Heart's captain returned later that day with the Massacred Soldier right behind him. It was awkward at first when the pairs both met up once more in Law's quarters, until, that is, Law noticed the bruising peeking out from Penguin's open collar.

"Honestly, Eustass-ya." Law sighed and shook his head. "He's fragile, you should have gone easier on him, I'd still like him to be able to do his job."

"C-Captain!" Penguin covered his red face and groaned as the Kid Pirates laughed and his captain smirked. "I hate you all."

"You know you suck at lying."


End file.
